


I'll hold onto them for you

by NekoHaruko



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Goggles - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHaruko/pseuds/NekoHaruko
Summary: In Kizuna, we see Taichi sporting his old goggles, the ones he passed down to Daisuke. The main question from that is why?
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I'll hold on to them for you

It was a few months since Daisuke and the others were discharged from the hospital. The battle with Alphamon left them battered and bruised. Being held captive for months left them physically distraught which led the four of them to go to physical therapy to regain their prior physic.

"Daisuke, you have a visitor!" His mom's voice called through the door.

Daisuke grunted, slowly pushing himself up from his position in bed. He was strongly advised by his doctors to keep his body moving. But the problem was he had no motivation to do so.

He slowly made it to his bedroom door from his spot on his bed. "Coming." He mumbled opening the door.

Taichi was standing there with a soccer ball in his hands. "Hey, c'mon. Let's play some soccer!" He grinned spinning the soccer ball in his hands.

"I don't feel like it." Daisuke replied weakly, not making eye contact with the teen. "I don't feel like doing anything."

Taichi's smile faltered. "Hey, that doesn't sound like the Daisuke I know." He walked over, reaching a hand to his shoulder.

Daisuke pushed it away gently. "Look senpai. I appreciate the effort. But I just need some time to myself." Still not bothering to meet Taichi's gaze.

"C'mon man. It's been a month. You have to keep moving. Remember what they said?"

Daisuke winced, turning his back to Taichi returning to his bedroom.

Taichi followed him inside, Daisuke sat back down on his bed.

"Daisuke…" Taichi's shoulders dropped. He grabbed a near by chair and sat across from him. "I know the last few months have been hard. But you have to move forward. It's not good to sit and mope like this."

"Were you able to move on yet?" Daisuke mumbled.

Taichi winced. He still couldn't forgive himself for the decision he had to make, killing Meicoomon then losing Daigo in the process. Even though it was the only decision. It never felt right.

"No, I can never fully forget that but… I know I can't dwell on that forever. Nishijima would never want me to do that."

"Then how can you expect me to move on?" Daisuke made contact with Taichi's gaze for the first time. His eyes looked lifeless.

Taichi bit his lip. "I can't. But I know what obsession leads to." Remembering what happened to Himekawa and her partner. What led to her madness. He couldn't let himself turn into that and he definitely didn't want Daisuke to either.

"I can't bear to lose anyone else."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Daisuke moved and reached under his pillow and pulled out a familiar object.

"The goggles…" Taichi whispered.

"After leading my friends into a stupid situation and almost getting us killed." He gripped the goggles, tears forming in his eyes. "They say it's not my fault, but I can't forgive myself what happened. What kind of leader is that?" His voice broke.

"Daisuke, I-" Taichi reached out his hand.

Daisuke shook his head. "I don't want your pity. I don't want your goggles. I'm not the leader you saw in me as a kid." He threw the goggles into Taichi's lap. "I'm not a leader. Find someone else."

"Now go, please." Daisuke rolled over in bed, his back to Taichi.

"Daisuke, look, there was no way-" Taichi inched closer to him.

"I said go!" Daisuke shouted.

Taichi pulled his hand back, hurt, he slowly left the room. "I'll just hold on to them for you." He whispered slowly closing the door.

He left the apartment with goggles in hand. His attempt get Daisuke out was a failure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi had no luck convincing Daisuke to go outside. What will they do?

Hikari and Takeru were waiting outside of Daisuke's apartment, hoping Taichi could cheer him up when they couldn't.

They had tried to get him to come outside, but he pushed them away. They may not be as close as they used to be. But they hoped they could cheer him up anyway.

Taichi came out with goggles in hand, head hanging.

"No luck?" Hikari gave her brother a sad look.

Taichi shook his head.

"I thought maybe the person he looked up to the most could cheer him up. But it seems that's not the case anymore." Takeru crossed his arms, letting out a sigh.

"I know we aren't tight knit as we all used to be, but…" Hikari sulked. "I guess things really do change over the years."

"Can't be helped. It was like that with us too. We got busy and just drifted apart." Taichi let the goggles hang at his side. "He even threw the goggles to me."

Takeru gazed at the goggles. "He really held on to them for that long?"

"He said he wasn't what I saw him as a kid anymore." He looked down at the goggles. "He blames himself for what happened."

"There's no way he could have known all of that was going to happen." Hikari stared longingly at the door. "He can't blame himself for that."

"I tried to tell him that. But he shut me out."

Takeru put a hand to his face, thinking. "Daisuke may need time to heal. But we may need to pull him out of his slump by force…"

Hikari and Taichi blinked at him in curiosity.

The next day Takeru arrived at Daisuke's apartment with a few friends from his basketball club. "Since talking to you to get your butt out of bed doesn't help… We'll just have to do it by force." He smiled suspiciously.

"Oh, Takeru. Nice to see you again." Mrs. Motomiya answered the door with a smile. "You brought friends too. Shall I get refreshments ready?"

"That won't be needed, Mrs. Motomiya. We aren't here to stay." Takeru, with his friends barged into the apartment with one goal in mind. They were going to drag Daisuke outside no matter what.

"Hey! What are you doing-?!" Daisuke protested hiding under his covers.

"You have sulked enough, friend." Takeru and his two other friends grabbed Daisuke and jerked him out of bed.

"Hey-!" He protested struggling, but the three boys were too powerful for him.

They sat Daisuke on the bench outside their complex. "If you don't want to do anything, fine. You can just sit your moping ass there and watch us play."

Daisuke scowled, jerking his unkempt clothes into place.

He watched the three attempting to play soccer. He snorted at the bad attempt, he could tell their form was way off. "You know, for someone who spent a lot of time with Taichi, you sure don't know how to play!" Daisuke shouted from the bench.

"Yeah? You haven't played in so long, so who's to say you are any better?" Takeru shot back with a grin, trying to juggle the ball on his knees.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, he pushed himself up walking over to Takeru. "Look, if you keep juggling with that posture, you are going to fall on your ass."

Daisuke took the ball and showed them how it was really done. "See? Easy, now you try."

From a distance Hikari and Ken watched from a far.

Hikari smiled. "I'm glad it seems to have worked."

Ken snorted. "I knew once we got him outside. It wouldn't take long for his usual self to come out."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "This is the Daisuke I know." Her smile fell. "But he probably is still hurting."

"We're all hurting, Hikari. I think just like when we were younger, you guys gave me the time I needed and I was able to come to terms with what I did. "

"Yeah. One day I hope he'll forgive himself too. "

Taichi stood on his balcony, watching Daisuke and the others play from above. "Daisuke, what happened was not your fault. One day, I hope you'll realize that." He held the goggles to his chest. "Until then, I'll hold on to these for you."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n note: I originally tried to write a little prologue to this. To give the audience a better idea how Daisuke changed. But honestly I struggled to give a good scenario without making Daisuke out of character. So I decided to just write the ending of this story without it. It flows better to me that way. Anyay, enjoy.

Taichi leaned back in his office chair, hands behind his head. He sighed looking around the office he shared with Yamato. It had been a few weeks since the fight with Eosmon. Without much they could do, he and Yamato, with much arguing, decided to develop an organization to help unite humans and Digimon.

"Daisuke…" Taichi sighed grabbing his phone.

Dialing a number, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Meiko speaking."

"Hey, Mochizuki. When are you going to be in town next?"

"Oh, Taichi. Um, later this week. Mimi wanted me to come and try on clothes for her blog."

"Oh, great. I need your help with something…"

A week later Meiko got off the train and made her way to Hikari's place. Since Taichi moved out a few years ago, Hikari offered to let Meiko stay over whenever she wanted, since it was the least she could do. With a response like that, how could she say no?

Even after all these years, that guilt still clung to them.

She knocked on Hikari's door. "Oh, Meiko, you're here." Hikari smiled opening the door ushering her in. "can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, no. That's fine. I was going to go to Mimi's from here. I probably won't be back until late." She smiled waving her hands in protest. She paused after placing her things down. "Again, thanks for everything." She gave Hikari a warm smile.

Hikari shook her head. "It's always my pleasure."

Later that night Daisuke was kicking a soccer ball around the courtyard in front of his apartment complex. He was in deep thought about the last few times they had to deal with a Digimon. Their team was left to take of Digimon that got through Digital Gates into real world. He noticed Iori and Ken would give sympathetic looks every now and then.

He didn't understand why. Hikari and Takeru were the strongest now and veterans. There was no reason why they needed him to bark orders.

It was true he gave the goggles back years ago. But with Taichi and yamato being ones to take down Eosmon a while back. It was evident they didn't him as a leader.

"Oh, Daisuke?" He heard a girls voice call to him and turned around to see Meiko standing there with a big bag in her hands.

"Oh, Meiko…" He dribbled the ball towards her. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I just got done at Mimi's. She and Sora wanted me to try things on for Mimi's blog."

"Oh yeah. That's right. Sora's getting into Kimono making, huh? Ever since then."

"…Yeah. Why don't we talk for a second?" She motioned to the bench.

Daisuke blinked. "Yeah. Sure."

They sat on the bench in silence. Daisuke bouncing the ball with his feet.

"Do you resent me?"

"Huh?" Daisuke dropped the ball, staring at Meiko in confusion.

She clutched the bag. "After all, you can say it was my fault that you and your friends got hurt by Maki and Alphamon. Not only that, but taken prisoner for months." She gave him a concerned look. "I know it's sudden. But we are all worried about you!"

"What? No! I can't hate you for that! That was all that crazy lady's fault!"

Meiko flinched.

"Sorry. But how can you expect me to hate you when that lady used and manipulated your partner for her own personal gain? You couldn't have possibly known what she was planning and to what extent. Blaming yourself for that is nuts!" Daisuke shouted.

Meiko stood up, standing in front of him, staring at him with stern eyes. "Then how can you blame yourself?! How can you possibly hate and blame yourself for the same thing?" Her shoulders shook. "Himekawa, Daigo, Meicoomon…." She closed her eyes lowering her head. "I blamed for a long time, saying if I had said something sooner, we could have stopped this. If I had told Koushirou about Himekawa's plan, or Meicoomon being the source of the infect, we could stopped it sooner and no one would have lost their lives."

Daisuke lowered his head in silence. He knew he had been going through the same scenarios in his head. He wished he could go back and change something in his actions, so his friends wouldn't have been in danger.

Her shoulders went limp. "But I know that I can't keep blaming myself. Because it won't change anything. It won't help anything and everything I experienced would have been a waste."

Tears were running down her face, she snorted remembering what Takeru told her those years ago. "It's not about what we should have done, it's about what we do now."

She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles. The ones Taichi wore in 2005. "That's why I'm working with Taichi and Yamato. To give them whatever research my father had on Meicoomon, and anything he could get from Maki and her research. Anything that could us in the future regarding the cube that man is in possession that was in Meicoomon. Information on the distortion and infections that Koushirou can research and find a cure for so what happened to Meicoomon can't happen again."

She brough the goggles close to her chest. "He gave these to me in case there were signs of distortions in the Tottori area. But that's why they are so important me. Even after everything that happened. Even though it was partly my fault. He is trusting me with something important. To help protect the world and make sure no human and Digimon partner have to go through the same torment I did. "

"Daisuke, isn't that what your goggles meant to you? Why you always wore them proudly?"

Daisuke couldn't say anything, his head turned away from Meiko.

"I just feel like… If I had done something sooner or differently…"

"Believe me, I know… If I had the courage to speak up sooner maybe we would have not lost anyone. I could have stopped Himekawa… Meicoomon and Daigo would still be alive."

She leaned down and put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Sora told me that I can't just keep things bottled up. That I should lean on them for support. Because that's not good for us to keep it all inside."

"So, Daisuke. Please lean on us." Daisuke whirled around to a new voice behind him.

"Miyako?" He looked to see everyone from his team was there, plus Taichi.

"Yeah… We all wish we could have done something different then, Daisuke." Taichi stared at the ground.

"I still believe there was a way to save Meicoomon. That she didn't have to give up her life." Hikari cupped her hands together. "Even if all logic says it was the only way. I still believe their bond would have shone through!"

"We all have a heavy burden. Daisuke." Takeru smiled sadly. "Things we wish we had done, but were too scared to."

"We can get through this together. Just like always. Just like you came together for me all those years ago."

"Ken…" Daisuke stood up glancing at all of them.

"None of us hate you, Daisuke." Iori said. "We all trusted your judgement and still do." _Most of the time_

"So you shouldn't hate yourself." Taichi took the goggles out of his pocket. "So please. Take these back. You just aren't the same without them." Taichi extended his hand to him.

Daisuke's hand trembled as it laid on top of the goggles. "Besides. You guys are the only ones that can do this now."

He smiled sadly taking them from his idol. "Yeah…"

"Being a leader isn't always about making the easiest decision." Taichi glanced at Meiko. "Sometimes the right decision… Is the hardest. "

"We're all taking steps to a better future for all of us. It won't be easy, but…" Meiko joined the others. "We will have one another.

Daisuke stared at his goggles before placing them on his head. "Thanks, guys." He grinned.

Everyone beamed at him in response.

End note: Man, I nearly cried writing that ending. Hope you guys enjoyed. Maybe we'll get a 02 movie addressing Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori with Ultimate forms. Ken has a crest; Hikari and Takeru already have their ultimate forms.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I hope to make a resolution to this story. I am trying to think of a good way to write it in. I have a good idea, but not the middle. Every writer's struggle. Am I right?


End file.
